<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Northern Sky by Nightwingsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594608">In the Northern Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingsbitch/pseuds/Nightwingsbitch'>Nightwingsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Camp Half Blood, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Hades (Percy Jackson) - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Pranks, Slow Burn, The prophecy isnt about her, damn its hard to write a 12 year old, hades child, percy jackson and the sea of monsters, slow burn because she's 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingsbitch/pseuds/Nightwingsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work on hold for now, hopefully will come back to it when I'm feeling less angsty. </p><p>Cassiopeia Garcia is a child of Hades and one of his best-kept secrets until she ends up at camp half-blood. She is the result of a broken promise made between brothers. Will she survive in a world of Gods and Monsters?</p><p>The 6th time a monster attacked me was eleven, the end of 5th grade. I had survived two whole years at one school. I knew my mom was proud of me for making it this long without an ‘incident’. I had moved six times in the five years prior. Each move had been promoted by an ‘incident’, including the time my school caught on fire (or I accidentally set it on fire, it’s a long story involving a skeleton and a bunsen burner). </p><p>Starts at the beginning of the Sea of Monsters </p><p>Mostly canon-compliant may make small variations to better fit Cassie's story.<br/>Editing is inconsistent and I will be adding chapters as and when I can<br/>My first attempt at any Fanfiction, please be kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll &amp; Original Female Character(s), Connor Stoll/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Thalia Grace &amp; Original Female Character(s), Will Solace &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Best Friend Has Horns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia POV</p><p>The 6th time a monster attacked I was eleven, the end 5th grade. I had survived two whole years at one school and knew my mom was proud of me for making it this long without an ‘incident’. We had moved six times in the five years prior, each move promoted by an ‘incident’, including the time my school caught on fire (or I accidentally set it on fire, it’s a long story involving a skeleton and a Bunsen burner). </p><p>Clover stood next to me, admiring the huge whale above us as I fiddled with the dark ring, the only thing I had from my father, that hung on a chain from the neck. We were standing in a wide-open room of the Smithsonian Natural History Museum; Mr Harvey had taken the class there as an end of year celebration.</p><p>Clover was my best friend ever since they'd hobbled into the classroom in 4th grade. We had bonded over our shared love of pizza, our dislike of everyone else in the class, and how much everyone else seemed to dislike us. Their hair was dark, curly and always tucked into an old Washington Nationals cap. They was kind of scrawny but seemed to eat far more than the rest of us. They walked with crutches and never had to join in with gym, which I was eternally jealous of. They said it was some sort of ligament disorder, but they could keep up with the best of us on the Pizza Friday race to the cafeteria.</p><p>Behind us, I could hear Betty Boris and Samuel Woods bickering about whether dolphins were fish. The temptation to turn around and tell them that they are idiots was becoming too much.</p><p>"Oh my God, shut up!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face my classmates. It came out louder than I had intended because in seconds the decrepit toad of a History teacher Ms Erpetó was in front of me glaring at me from under hooded eyelids and wrinkled forehead. Behind me, I could hear Clover drawing in a nervous breath.</p><p>"You’ve screwed up now Cassie," I heard them mutter.</p><p>"Miss Garcia, I think we should go have a little chat about your attitude," Ms Erpetó purred.</p><p>I felt Clover freeze up behind me. They was always so nervous around the history teacher, ever since she had replaced Mr Grande mid-year. I nodded my head, not wanting to say anything that may get me into more trouble and follow her from the exhibit to the hall leading to the cafe. </p><p>That’s when the shift began. It was like a fog lifting from around us. Ms Erpetó's face was the same, though her pupils had become slits, she no longer had legs. In their place was a long snake-like body and tail.</p><p>The next thing I knew, my head hit the ground.</p><p>Slightly dazed I stumble back onto my feet. I stared, frozen to the spot, as the scaled Ms Erpetó slithered towards me tongue flicking. I realized I'd been thrown into the middle of the empty café, no one around to help and no way out other than back past the monster.</p><p>Then suddenly Clover was there, without their crutches, and in the place of his normal baggy denim jeans and beat-u sneakers were goat legs coved in fur and hooves.</p><p>“The ring!” they screamed. “Put on the ring!”</p><p>I ripped the chain from my neck and watched as the ring that was now on my finger turned into a sword. I looked up at the snake woman that was lunging at me and thrust it forward. “It’s time to die Mis Garcia” she hissed as she dodged my strike and swung her arm at me. I rolled under her arm, weaving and dodging as each swing of the sword got me closer to landing a hit. The obsidian sword in my hand felt natural like I had used it thousands of times before. With a final swing I sunk my sword into her back, it passed straight through her, like a knife in butter, before she dissolved into ash.</p><p>Clover caught me in their arms as I fell to the ground. We sat there for a moment on the floor of the natural history museum in complete silence.</p><p>Suddenly Clover leapt to their feet, or should I say hooves, pulling me up with them.</p><p>“We’ve got to go; I’ll let your mom explain,” they said, dragging me from the museum and our classmates, who seemed none the wiser to the small sword fight and part-snake history teacher. That’s when I noticed I didn’t have a sword anymore - the black ring was back on my figure like nothing had happened.</p><p>“What was she? Where did the sword come from? What are you? Does this have something to do with my dad?” the questions tumbled from my lips as we stumbled down the street. All Clover did was look at me with sad eyes</p><p>"I’ll let your mom explain."</p><p>In what seemed like seconds we were stood in front of my apartment building. The apartment was small but comfortable and from the kitchen window you could see Lincoln park; it was particularly pretty in the spring when the cherry blossom came out in full force.</p><p>Before I knew it, we were walking through my front door, my mother waiting on the sofa with her head in her hands. She looked not at me but Clover.</p><p>“It’s time isn’t it?” she whispered.</p><p>Clover nodded. </p><p>“What's going on?” I exclaimed. “Why is no one telling me what’s happening? How do you guys know each other?” </p><p>My mom smiled at me. Her green eyes were soft but sad and her dark hair was a mess like she'd been running her hands through it over and over again. </p><p>“Cassiopeia,” she reached out to me and took my hand, “come sit, I will explain.” She sighed as I sat next to her, keeping her hand clasped in mine.</p><p>“A long time ago I met a man. He was tall dark and handsome, looking into his eyes was looking into all the darkness and stars of space,” a small smile crossed her lips, “I fell in love with him, and we had you…”</p><p>“I know all this," I cut her off. "You fell in love, had me and then dad left on a business trip and never came back.” </p><p>My mom squeezed my hand even tighter, before looking me in the eyes.</p><p>“I lied.”</p><p>I felt a stab to my heart. She lied? That’s not something we did. We had trust, we told the truth. I let go of her hands and let mine fall into my lap.</p><p>“Cassie...” she started again, “I lied to keep you safe. Your dad was special…you are special. Your father was a Greek god.” </p><p>That’s when I burst out laughing. “You're kidding right?” I exclaimed. “What prank show is this, where are the cameras?” I looked over to Clover to see they were still stood by the door, their face stone cold and serious. That’s when I noticed the tiny horns sticking out from the top of their hair.</p><p>“You aren’t joking,” I said as I turned back to my mom and let out a long breath. They both shook their heads. “So, what am I, half-god or something?”</p><p>Clover was the one to speak this time. “You are a demigod, part of a race of beings that are half-mortal and half-god. I am a Satyr, child of Ouranos, a nature spirit who is part goat and part man. Ms Erpetó was actually Echidna, the mother of all monsters.” </p><p>This was the point where I was very glad, I was already sat down otherwise I would have been on the floor. “And the sword, where did that come from?”</p><p>Clover spoke up again. “The sword was a Xiphos, a type of Greek short sword, and it came from the ring, which was a gift from your father.”</p><p>We fell into silence as I absorbed everything I'd just heard.</p><p>“So this is why we moved around so much...was each ‘incident’ a monster attack?” I asked quietly.</p><p>Mom sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. “The first attack happened when you were just six, we moved, and I thought we'd be safe. You didn’t seem like you had any idea what had happened, so we went back to normal.” Taking my hand back into hers, she continued, “We had to keep moving to keep you safe. To get you further away before a new monster picked up the trail. I don’t know if that will work this time though.”</p><p>“If moving won’t help, what do we do,” I asked.</p><p>Clover spoke up again, “You go to Camp Half-Blood.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Should be the first of many</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I talk to a Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia POV</p><p>We stood at the bottom of a large hill with a yellow, wilting pine tree at its brow. It was late afternoon and the sun was still high in the August sky. Dotted all along the border were figures wearing Greek armour and bright orange tee shirts, all holding weapons ranging from spears to bows and arrows. I looked back at Clove as we walked up the hill and saw a frown cross their forehead.</p><p>“Something is very wrong here,” they said lowly, “something is wrong with Thalia’s tree.” A confused look must have crossed my face because they continued. “Thalia's birth was considered an outrage. Her father, Zeus, made an oath with his brothers Poseidon and Hades to never father another mortal child. Zeus broke the oath and Thalia was the result. Hades was furious and sent many monsters after her and the two other demi-gods that she was travelling with.</p><p>"They reached Camp Half-Blood too late. The monsters were only a few yards behind them, and they were attacked before they could reach the safety of the camp. Thalia tried to fend them off by herself to save the others.” Clover paused as we reach the top of the hill before taking a deep breath and walking towards the tree.</p><p>“It didn’t end well did it?” I asked as I followed him down the hill towards a large, sky-blue house.</p><p>“No, it didn’t. She was badly injured in the fight. Zeus took pity on his daughter and turned her into a pine tree to preserve her soul so she would not go to the Underworld and face the wrath of Hades. From that day on, her pine tree has represented the camp's border that protects it from monster and mortals.” They finished with a sad smile. </p><p>“So, what you're saying is that God turned a girl into a tree?” I said with a glance to the large pine. Clover's smile widened as they nodded in agreement. </p><p>We walked up the steps onto the porch of the blue house where we were greeted by a centaur.</p><p>"Chiron," Clover nodded politely.</p><p>“Welcome to Camp Half-blood young demigod, I’m glad you’ve made it here safely,” Chiron said with a warm smile. I couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m sure you must be tired after your journey here, so I'll let you get settled into your bunk.” He beckoned to someone behind me. “Whilst we wait for your godly parent to claim you, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, Mr Stoll here is one of the head counsellors of Hermes' Cabin and will you show you where to go,” he finished with another smile. I turned around, coming face to face with a brightly smiling boy. He seemed to be around 12 years old, skinny and quite tall for his age. His eyes were the type of blue the sky turned on warm summer's days but were hidden with a mop of curly brown hair that hung into his eyes. He was in desperate need of a haircut. </p><p>“I’m Connor,” he said, sticking his hand out.</p><p>“Cassiopeia,” I replied, taking his hand and shaking it, “but most people call me Cassie.” </p><p>“Well Cassie, follow me to the best cabin in this place!” He kept hold of my hand as he pulled me towards a semi-circle of cabins.</p><p>I waved goodbye to Clover, who waved back before turning and heading for what looked to be a strawberry field.</p><p>Each cabin was uniquely decorated and seem to represent each of the gods. I was being led towards the largest of the cabins in the U. It was also the oldest and most worn looking, covered in chipping brown paint, with a wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top hung above the door.</p><p>As we walked in the door I took in the absolute chaos. Every spare inch was covered in bunk beds, cots, storage trunks and people.</p><p>“Welcome home!” Connor said, turning to me with a smile as he led me further into the chaos. We walked through the room, ducking occasionally to avoid balls of paper, and at one point an arrow, that were being tossed from one side of the cabin to the other.</p><p>“This is you,” he said directing me to the bottom bunk of a bed towards the left back corner of the cabin. “You can put anything you’ve brought with you in here,” he gestured to one of the trunks sat and the end of the bed. </p><p>“Thanks,” I said with a small smile, sitting on the bunk. Reality had begun setting in and I missed my mom. </p><p>“This here is your camp half-blood shirt,” he said, handing me a folded piece of orange material before he sat on the bed beside me and stared into the carnage of the cabin. “Its a bit overwhelming isn’t it?” </p><p>“Just a bit.” I turned my head to face him,” I have a question.” He smiled encouragingly. “Why isn’t there a cabin for Hades' children?” </p><p>Connors smile faltered. “I think it’s because he doesn’t have a throne in Olympus, and it's not like he has any children anyway,” he said shrugging.</p><p>In the distance, a horn blew. Connor slapped his legs before rising back on his feet; a smile had formed back on his lips as he gestured for me to follow. “Come on, it's dinner, you must be hungry.”</p><p>We began to follow the other campers out of the cabin. “Normally I would help organise that rabble but I’m going to leave it to Travis and hang out with you instead,” he said, gently bumping my shoulder with his. I bumped his shoulder back.</p><p>The pavilion was framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooked the sea. There were no walls or roof that covered the mess hall. Torches blazed from the columns, and a fire burning in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub sat in the centre of the hall. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim. We followed the rest of the Hermes cabin to the longest table towards the end of the hall. From what I could gather, each cabin had its own. At one table you had (were) a group of serious-looking teens with grey eyes and blond hair, a few tables away from them was a large group of tall stocky blonds.</p><p>Suddenly, Chiron pounded his foot against the stone floor causing me to jump. All the laughter and talking faded to quiet as he raised his glass.</p><p>“To the Gods!”</p><p>Everybody around me raised their empty glasses and I joined them. “To the Gods!” </p><p>With what felt like the flip of a switch, elf-like women came forward with platers of food. Each woman was beautiful, but their pale skin seemed to have a slight tint of green.</p><p>“What are they?” I whispered to Connor, who had planted himself in the seat next to me.</p><p>“Wood Nymphs.” he whispered back. </p><p>The platters were stacked high with fruits, meats and cheeses, but no one seemed to be carrying jugs that could be used to fill the glasses that sat around us.</p><p>Connor leaned closer to me again. “Speak to it.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye. “It'll fill with whatever you want, watch. Diet Coke,” and his glass filled with a bubbling brown liquid. </p><p>I stared at my glass for a second before saying “lemonade” and suddenly my glass was full of a sherbet yellow liquid.  That’s when I noticed everyone was carrying their plates towards the fire in the centre, and one by one scraping a small portion of their plate into the pit. </p><p>“A burnt offering for the Gods, they like the smell apparently,” Connor moved to get up. “Come on, it’s our turn.”</p><p>I walked behind him towards the fire and watched as he scraped a pile of cheese off his plate and he said “Hermes.” </p><p>He turned to me. “If you have any idea who your godly parent might be, I recommend trying to reach out to them. Don’t worry, you can do it in your head.”</p><p>I felt a little silly scrapping my grapes into the fire and thinking to my dad, but it wasn't the craziest thing that had been suggested to me that day. Um, hi dad, I thought, I don’t really know how this works, but I hope you enjoy the grapes? I nodded at the fire satisfied that was as good as it was going to get.</p><p>I turned away from the fire to find every pair of eyes in the hall aimed at something above my head, a blanket of silence having fallen over the hall. Gingerly, I looked up to see a black helmet floating above my head.</p><p>Chiron broke the silence. “It’s been determined.” his voice boomed through the silent hall, echoing between the pillars. “Hail Cassiopeia Garcia, Daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Cousin is a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor's POV</p><p>I watched in awe as the Helme of Darkness disappeared from where it hung in the air. The words King of the Underworld seemed to hang, suspended in the air until it was broken by a nervous chuckle. All the eyes in the hall shifted down to Cassie as she let out another nervous laugh. A look of panic flashed across her golden eyes. No one moved. Then the whispering started.</p><p>In seconds, no one was looking at Cassie anymore, instead, they huddled together, talking quietly amongst themselves. I reached out for her hand and pulled her back towards the Hermes table. I noticed Gemma, who had been sat next to Cassie before, shift away from her down the bench. I keep hold of Cassie’s hand even after we’ve sat down. I could tell she had started to feel uncomfortable with all the attention, and from the crease between her eyebrows that she had noticed the distance Gemma had put between them.</p><p>“Hey,” I said, leaning in closer so she was the only one who could hear, “how 'bout we go back to the cabin?”</p><p>She nodded, standing immediately and effectively dragged me from the dining pavilion. As we got further from the whispers, I could see Cassie relax.</p><p>Abruptly she stopped in her tracks, frozen. She muttered something under her breath.</p><p>“What?” I asked, stopping so I could face her.</p><p>She looked up at me and said, “my cousin is a tree.” before she burst out into a fit of laughter. I stood there for a second, absorbing what she said before I burst out laughing with her. We giggled all the way back to the cabin.</p><hr/><p>The next day it was decided that Cassie would have to continue staying in the Hermes cabin with us as there was no Hades cabin. </p><p>“It would be horrible to live alone anyway,” Cassie said, “it would be really boring.”</p><p>We were sat at breakfast and yet again everyone had positioned themselves as far away from Cassie as possible. It seemed that Cassie being claimed the night before had added to the unrest everyone felt due to Thalia’s tree being poisoned, but it was clear to me Cassie couldn’t have had anything to do with the magical pine. I dragged Travis to sit with us because I figured if our cabin saw us, their head councilors, sat with her it might ease the worries a little. </p><p>Cassie was amazed at the fact that Travis and I weren’t twins, and there were actually two years between us, but at some point during the meal the conversation turned to the cabins.</p><p>“Why are four of the cabins empty?” Cassie said, looking up from her porridge. </p><p>“Well technically only three of the cabins aren’t in use. Cabin number three belongs to Poseidon, and his son Percy lives in there during the summer,” Travis went to continue about the other cabins before being cut off by an excited Cassie.</p><p>“Wait!” she said with a little gasp, “there’s a child of Poseidon!”</p><p>“Yeah, Percy. He’s pretty cool, stopped the Gods going to war last summer,” I said with a shrug “He should be coming back to camp in the next few days.”</p><p>“Cool!” Cassie was bouncing a little in her seat with excitement.</p><p>“Anyway," Travis interrupted, “cabin number eight, the silver one belongs to Artemis, she doesn’t have children but it's honorary. She’d be pretty mad if she didn’t have one. Cabin one belongs to Zeus, whilst number two belongs to Hera.”</p><p>“Her cabin is also honorary, being the goddess of marriage and all,” I cut in.  We spend the rest of breakfast answering questions from Cassie about the world of Gods. </p><p>On the way to our first activity of the morning, I remembered that Cassie probably didn't have a sword. “You need a sword, especially since the borders are down. We can go find one for you after climbing.”</p><p>Cassie smiled brightly. “I’ve already got one!” She held up her hand and I watched as the previously innocent black ring on her finger turned into a Stygian iron short sword.</p><p>Travis and I stopped in our tracks slacked jawed. I barely managed to choke out the words “that’s Stygian iron.”</p><p>Cassie smile fell from her face as she noticed the awestruck looks on mine and Travis’s face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Cassie questioned. “Is Stygian iron bad?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, but Stygian iron is pretty dangerous. It can absorb or destroy the essence of Monsters, Gods, Titans, Demigods, Giants and Mortals!” Cassie’s face creased into a frown at my words. </p><p>“It’s really cool though,” Travis started, in an attempt to reassure the girl, “It can only be used by Underworld Gods and their children.”</p><p>Cassie smile returned to her face. “You’re right, that is pretty cool” she said, returning the sword into its ring form and placing it back on to her finger. </p><p>A shriek cut through the air, quickly followed by shouts behind us. We turned to the source of the commotion and were met with the sight of a group of campers face to face with massive bronze bulls. We stood there in shock for a second before we jumped into action.</p><p>“Stay there Cassie!” I shouted over my shoulder, hoping she had enough sense to go somewhere safe. To add to the fun, it seemed as if the bull also breathed fire. My mind flicked through the stories till I landed on a monster that made sense. They were Colchis bulls, designed and made by Hephaestus. </p><p>We were almost at the top of the hill when I saw Cassie had ignored my instruction and was instead charging towards bull one, Stygian iron sword raised and ready for battle. She managed to get a single hit in, taking off one of the bulls back leg, before she was knocked several feet to the side by a charging bull two.</p><p>She collapsed in a crumpled heap of limbs and dark hair at the base of Thalia’s tree. In seconds I was by her side. Thankfully she was still breathing and had started to stir. I looked over my shoulder to see both bulls had been distracted by the sudden arrival of Percy, Annabeth and a Cyclops. I scooped Cassie into my arms before taking off towards the infirmary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the change in perspective if anyone has any notes let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This is Why You Don’t Fight Fire Breathing Bulls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia’s POV</p><p>The next thing I knew I was waking up in a soft white room surrounded by a small group of concerned faces.</p><p>“Here eat this,” said the blue-eyed blond boy to my left as he thrust a small cube into my mouth. As it melted, it coated my tongue in the sweet taste of rich chocolate and cream. Fresh hot chocolate just like my mum made. A warm feeling stretched out over every inch of my body as the aches and pains faded. There were many beds in neat rows around the room with white curtains hanging around them, this must be some sort of infirmary.</p><p>“Its ambrosia, it will help. Do you remember what happened?” asked the same blond boy </p><p>I thought for a second, organising my thoughts. “It’s all a bit blurry, but there was a fire breathing bull, right? The blond boy nodded.</p><p>“What in the Gods' name were you thinking!” said a slightly raised voice from my right, I turned to face a red-faced Connor. I went to answer but he cut me off. </p><p>“Nothing you can say can be an answer to that because you clearly weren’t thinking!” his voice shifted up an octave as he grew louder, “because no one in their right mind would charge a Colchis bull, let alone two!” I looked down in shame. “It’s truly a miracle that you aren't hurt worse!”</p><p>The blond boy cut in before Connor could continue in his rant. “I think that’s enough now Connor, she needs to rest so if you don’t think you can calm down you need to leave, there is no place for shouting in my infirmary” </p><p>Connor took a deep breath in before muttering an apology. “Sorry Will.” </p><p>Will nodded happy with that, before getting up from his chair to go tend to an Ares camper with a black eye and broken arm. </p><p>I looked forward towards the end of the bed and was met with a pair of sea-green eyes and a smile. “That was a pretty significant hit you got in you know. Not many people would have been able to do that. I’m Percy by the way.” </p><p>“Cassie,” I said reaching out hand my wincing a little, “You’re the son of Poseidon, right?”</p><p>“The one and only,” said Percy, who instead of shaking my hand decided that a fist bump was far more appropriate. </p><p>“You’ve got some sweet sword moves already; I could coach you some time,” Percy said with a wink before getting up and walking away. </p><p>I turned back to a calmer looking Connor, “Did I miss anything whilst I was out?”</p><p>“Well, you made us miss lunch and dinner for a start,” Connor said with a joking glare, “And in larger news we have a new camp director, as Chiron has been blamed for Thalia’s tree. Not only that but the new camp director has re-instated chariot races, so I guess that’s fun.”</p><p>I blinked at Connor a few times getting his words straight in my brain. After only spending a day in this new world of Gods and Monsters I was having a lot of information shoved at me at what seemed like all times. I was the child of a God, and a powerful one at that, monsters were trying to kill us at all times, and worst of all most people seemed to be avoiding me. I burst into tears.</p><p>Not pretty dainty tears, but full on body wracking sobs. Connor quickly climbed on to the bed next to me, slinging his arms round my shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” Connor asked his voice full of concern. </p><p>“No,” I choked out between sobs, “There's just a lot happening” I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’ll let you in on a secret, but you have to swear to not tell anyone,” Connor said moving away slightly so he could turn to face me, I nodded tears still rolling down my face.</p><p>“Well when Travis and I first got here I cried too. It was scary and overwhelming. Suddenly all the myths and stories our mum had told us when we were younger were true, so I ran into the forest hid behind a tree and cried. You don’t have to be sorry, sometimes we all forget how much information this is for a new camper to take in.” Connor handed me a tissue with hand and squeezed my shoulder with the other. I wiped away the final tears. </p><p>A small smile started to cross my lips. “Thanks for sharing that with me, you didn’t have to tell me that.” </p><p>Connor smiled back. “I wanted too.”</p><p>Not long after that, Will kicked Connor out of the infirmary stating that I need to sleep if I wanted to be released from the infirmary in time for breakfast the next day.</p><hr/><p>The sun was just rising over the horizon when I awoke. Will was already up, rushing around tending to the injured and sick. It took a few minutes for him to realize I was awake but when he did, he rushed over with more ambrosia. After the ambrosia, he decided I seemed well enough to leave the infirmary which I was very grateful for. I walked outside the doors of the infirmary into a blank hallway and released that I had no idea where I was. Slightly ashamed I turned around and walked back through the door.</p><p>“Will, how do I get to the dining pavilion from here?” a small blush crossing my cheeks.</p><p>Will chuckled “Oops, should have asked if you knew where to go before sending you on your way. We're in the big house, make a left at the end of the hall, out the front door and then you should be able to see it”</p><p>“Thanks, Will,” I said, “for all your help.”</p><p>“Just doing my job.” Will said with a mock salute sending me on my way. I saluted back before walking out the door for the second time that morning.</p><p>With Will’s instructions, I was at the dining pavilion in minutes. I immediately made my way over to the mops of curls that were Connor and Travis.</p><p>“Good Morning,” I said, taking my seat at the Hermes table. “How are you both today?"</p><p>All I got from Travis was a muffled grunt as his mouth seemed to be preoccupied with a rather large mouth full of bacon. From Connor, I got a slightly more civilized answer of “Good.” before he also returned to stuffing his face with food. I rolled my eyes as I filled my own bowl with porridge.  </p><p>Travis finally swallowed his mouth full of bacon and handed me a piece of paper. “Your activities for the week forgot to give them to you yesterday.” </p><p>I place the paper in front of me studying the worlds carefully. “Who is Annabeth and why do I have 5 lessons of accident Greece with her this week?”</p><p>Connor looked up from his plate “Annabeth is really smart, even for an Athena kid, she does a crash course in ancient Greek for any newbies when they show up. You don’t need to worry about that until this afternoon, first, we have the climbing wall.” Connor smirked as a concerning glint of mischief flashed across his eyes. Travis looked scared</p><p>As I stood in front of the climbing, I now understood the look of terror in Travis’ eyes at its mention. It was several feet tall with dripping lava and absolutely horrifying. Any good feelings I had about the day had very quickly disappeared from my body. The only I comfort I got from Connor was “Don’t fall.” and a pat on the back, it shockingly not filled me with confidence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for making it this far, I would love to know what you are enjoying about this fic or any suggestion for scenes you might like to see :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Campfire's Colour Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia’s POV</p><p>By some miracle it had been decided that as I didn’t have my own cabin, I didn’t need to enter into the chariot race. Either that or Tantalus (the new camp director) simply didn’t know I existed. Whichever one it was, I was just grateful that I was currently in the stands instead of on a chariot.</p><p>Tantalus’ voice boomed across the track “Charioteers! To your marks!”</p><p>I watched as the teams lined up, making a note of what each chariot looked like. The Hephaestus team was using magical bronze automatons as horses, the automatons pulled a chariot of bronze and iron that was no doubt laden with traps to help give them an advantage. The Ares campers had somehow gotten hold of skeleton horses that were pulling their blood-red chariot up to the start line. Clarisse, the head Ares camper, had already climbed aboard with arm full of javelins, spiked balls, knives and a selection of other weapons that I had no doubt that she would use without a second thought. Next up on the line was the Apollo Chariot. It was beautiful, complete with spiralling gold trim and two beautiful palominos. The driver was armed with a bow and arrow. </p><p>Travis and Connor were next; they were stood upon an old green chariot. I was very proud of the chariot I had helped build. It didn’t look like much, but I knew for a fact it was full to the brim with dirty tricks that I was very much looking forward to seeing in action. The last two Chariots belonged to the Athena and Poseidon cabins. The Athena chariot was truly a marvel of architecture, the design sleek and aerodynamic. Percy’s chariot on the other hand was a mess. It seemed to be held together with a few nails and pieces of string. I was not confident in his chance of victory.</p><p>With the Chariots lined up, Tantalus went through the rules one final time, not that there were many. The crowed grew quite as Tantalus raised his hand the starting signal dropped, and they were off.  Only seconds into the race there was a loud crack, the Apollo chariot flipped over mid-air, the result of being rammed by the Hermes chariot. I had absolutely no doubts that the boys had done that on purpose. They rode off cackling, that was until the panicked palominos from the overturned Apollo chariot ran into their own horses sending the chariot into a flip, throwing Connor and Travis several feet from the wreckage. I winced and start pushing my way towards the track and felt a rush of relief to see that the brothers were fine and in fits of laughter at the mess they had made. </p><p>I looked out across the track to see how the remaining competitors were doing. The Athena chariot was in the lead. The rest of the chariots were quite a way behind and seemed quite preoccupied with knocking each other off the course.</p><p>A dark shadow fell across the track and I turned quickly to see what had caused the darkness. There, rising from the trees, was a large flock of birds, flying spirals and quickly moving towards the track. The swarm seemed to drop from the air as thousands of the birds dived bombed in unison. The campers in the stands scattered trying to get away from the bird’s bronze beaks and razor like claws.</p><p>I brought out my sword, slashing at the birds and watching in satisfaction as the burst into dust. The only problem was for every bird I vaporized another two seemed to appear in its place.</p><p>It wasn’t long until I was covered head to toe in scratches. I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm trying to pull me from the swarm and soon found myself crouched under the wreckage of the Apollo Chariot with Connor. </p><p>“What in the Gods names are those!” I asked an equally scratched-covered Connor.</p><p>He shook his head “I don’t know? Never come across these before.”</p><p>We stayed hidden under the chariot, occasionally batting birds away that had flown under the wreckage, hoping they would just go away. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and Italian crooning that someone dared to call music. The demon birds were no longer trying to attack us, instead they were flying in circles trying to get away from the terrible noise that was the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin.</p><p>In an instant, the birds had cleared from the track towards the horizon in a huge black cloud. Following the birds was a shower of arrows from the Apollo campers who all had flawless aim. In seconds, the devil birds had dropped from the sky each with an arrow sticking out of them. Connor and I crawled from our hiding place and looked back towards the big house to see a panting Annabeth and Percy stood with a boom box.</p><p>The camp had been saved but wasn’t without damage. All but the Ares chariot had been destroyed in the panic and the Aphrodite campers were in fits of tears. Tantalus quickly decided that it had been Percy and Annabeth's ‘terrible driving’ that had caused the bird attack and assigned them to kitchen patrol. Clarisse on the other hand was crowned the winner and awarded the golden laurel, much to hers and everyone else’s shock. </p><hr/><p>After a full course banquet luncheon in Clarisse’s honor, I helped Connor and Travis haul the wrecked chariot back to the Cabin to start the repairs. It was not going to be an easy task as it involved effectively rebuilding the entire thing. </p><p>Campfire was led as normal by the Apollo cabin. They tried to raise everyone's spirits, but it wasn't an easy task.  Around the semi-circle of stone steps, sat the other cabins, singing half-heartedly watching the campfire burn lowly, all whilst the Apollo campers strummed their guitars and picked at their lyres.</p><p>We were doing all the camp classics ‘Down by the Aegean’, ‘I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa’, ‘This Land is Minos Land’. Our glum singing had led to the enchanted campfire being only a foot high, and the colour of lint barely giving off any heat. On a great night it could be over six meters high, a bright vibrant purple and so hot that Mr D’s Coke had started to boil in the can. Mr D left early making it through maybe 3 songs but not before giving Tantalus a look of distain. </p><p>After what felt like hours, the final song finished with a strum from the Apollo campers' guitars. Tantalus clapped his hands once before standing up.</p><p>“Well that was lovely.” He walked forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick, casually trying it pick it off but before he could lay a finger on it, the marshmallow dove into the dying flames of the fire. He continued talking like nothing had happened. “Now then! Some announcements about tomorrows schedule.”</p><p>“Sir,” a voice piped up somewhere to my left, cutting Tantalus off. Tantalus' eye started to twitch as a smirk crawled across his face.</p><p>“Our kitchen boy has something to say?” a chorus of snickers broke out from the Ares campers. Percy rose from the crowd, Annabeth standing with him. </p><p>“We have an idea to save the camp,” he announced. The fire flared a bright yellow as silence fell over the campers. </p><p>“Indeed,” said Tantalus looking disinterested, “well if it has anything to do with chariots- “</p><p>Percy cut him of again. “The Golden Fleece, we know where it is.” The flames glowed orange. Before Tantalus could stop him, Percy started on about a dream he’d had involving Grover and Polyphemus’s island.</p><p>Annabeth stepped in to remind everyone of the Golden Fleece’s power. “The fleece can save the camp,” she concluded, “I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Around the campfire I could see campers starting to nod in agreement. </p><p>Tantalus looked indignant. “Nonsense, we don’t need saving.” All eyes turned to him, the whole of camp half-blood staring him down. “Besides,” he added quickly, “the Sea of Monsters? That’s hardly an exact location. You wouldn’t even know where to look.”</p><p>“Yes, I would.” said Percy, standing a little straighter. Annabeth leant forward and whispered something that caused Percy to nod. “Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve,”</p><p>“Ooo-kay,” said Tantalus with an eye roll, “Thank you for those meaningless numbers.”</p><p>Percy balled his fist. “They’re sailing coordinates, latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies.” Everyone looked impressed.</p><p>Annabeth jumped in. “Thirty degrees, thirty-one minutes north, seventy-five degrees, twelve minutes west. He’s right! The Grey Sisters gave us those coordinates. That’d be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a Quest.” For the second time that evening the camp fell quiet with shock. Tantalus just stood shaking his head.</p><p>“We need a quest!” I start to chant as I elbow Connor to start with me. A few others around us joined with the chant. </p><p>“Wait a minute-” said Tantalus.</p><p>The chant grew louder and faster as more people joined in. The flames of the campfire turned bright red and climbed in height. “WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!” </p><p>“It isn’t necessary-” Tantalus attempted to quiet us. </p><p>The chant echoed around us, bouncing off the trees. “WE NEED A QUEST!”</p><p>“Fine!” Tantalus shrieked, his eyes blazing with fire and anger. “You brats want me to assign a quest?” A loud and collective YES rose from the crowd. “Very well, I shall authorise a champion to undertake this perilous journey to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp or die trying.” We waited with bated breath for Tantalus to reveal the champion. “I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle! And to choose two companions for the journey. And I think that the choice of champions is obvious.” He looked in the direction of Percy and Annabeth, pure hatred fresh in his eyes. “The champion should be one who has earned the camp’s respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot race and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest… Clarisse!”</p><p>That’s when all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is for the person that subscribed. I've been really struggling writing this week but knowing that someone wants to read the rest of the story really pushed me to keep going, so thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Raising the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s POV</p><p>It wasn’t until the next morning that Percy’s disappearance had been noticed. He had left during the night with Annabeth, His Cyclops brother Tyson, and Grover the Satyr. Tantalus had been beside himself with anger and Mr D didn’t look best pleased either. Everyone’s best guess was that they had decided to take on the quest themselves. If they made it back to camp, they were going to be in so much trouble. </p><p>The camp was on high alert or at least the campers were, Tantalus was as disinterested as ever. I really was doubting the Gods choice of assigning him to Chiron’s post, but I didn’t dare voice it out loud.  Cassie had sat next to me at breakfast practically vibrating with irritation and she didn’t seem to care if the Gods heard what she thought of them and their choices. </p><p>“What were they thinking,” she said with another glare at Tantalus, “We are going to end up dead because of him. He clearly doesn’t care wh…”</p><p>I slap my hand over Cassie's mouth silencing her “Cassie, the Gods don’t like it when you question them, I’m going to let you go now but you have to promise not to insult them anymore okay..”</p><p>Cassie nods pouting as I remove my hand but thankfully, she turned back to her toast in silence.</p><p>Breakfast was the least eventful part of the week. The first monster attack happened not long after breakfast as we were midway through a game of volleyball. A mass of Shaggy brown fur with yellow spots crested over the hill. Two glistening white spears of ridged bone protruded from its head. It strode down the hill towards the court. Its huge amber eyes staring us down. To my left, I saw Travis unsheathe his sword, Cassie on the other hand was already on the move towards the threat, stygian iron sword in hand, determination written clearly over her freckled face. </p><p>The horned beast lowered its head one horn pointing straight forward ready to charge. Cassie dove to the side to avoid being speared, quickly returning to her feet and facing the monster. With its next pass Cassie managed to take off one of its horns with a swipe of sword. The second horn moved forward and straightened out of the forehead. The game of charge and dodge between Cassie and the monster continued. Sweat dripped off of Cassie's forehead as Travis and I watched in amazement at every graceful dodge and artful slice of her sword. In minutes the beast was no more and all that was left was a pile of dust and a single golden horn. </p>
<hr/><p>The second monster attacked came the next day after lunch. A Manticore stalked through the strawberry fields, its brown and blue eyes trained on Cassie who had been backed up against a tree, its scorpion tail sweeping behind it. She had gone to talk to Clover and catch up with them when the Manticore has breached the barrier at the edge of the field. No one had noticed at first, not until a piercing scream from Cassie had alerted the camp to the intruder. Cassie stood as tall as she could, sword drawn and pointed at the monster. Other demigods and I were pouring onto the field to help. The fear on Cassie's face was clear as the monster stood just feet away. </p><p>A hissing noise cut through the field followed by a loud crack as the ground opened to reveal three armed skeletons that had stared advancing towards Cassie and the Manticore. The temperature dropped as frost started to form on the ground around Cassie. I pushed myself to run faster knowing that no one could defend themselves from both skeleton and Manticore. But instead of attacking Cassie the skeletons aimed their focus at the lion-headed beast in front of her. The skeletons wore skinless grins as they tore the Manticore to pieces with their rusted swords. The Manticore tried to doge the slow slashes of the skeletons but as more poured from the ground it was overpowered in seconds leaving a pile of dust, fifteen decaying corpses, a large group of confused demigods and a petrified looking Cassie. </p><p>I tried to get to her but was quickly blocked by a zombie’s skeletal arm. A could hear Cassie draw in a deep breath before exhaling in a puff of condensation.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this,” Tantalus’s harsh voice broke the tense silence that had been wrapped around the field, “Who is responsible for this mess!”</p><p>Cassie's eyes drop to the ground as I hear her mutter under her breath “Go away, please.” The skeletons sunk back into the ground and the frost crawled back towards Cassie before disappearing completely. </p><p>Tantalus’s beady eyes were fixed on Cassie as a thin smile crept onto his shrivelled face. “Kitchen patrol.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kitchen patrol was a lot more dangerous than it first sounded. The Harpies used Lava to wash the dishes. This meant that anyone who had the misfortune of being on Kitchen patrol needed to be decked out in asbestos gloves and apron to protect them from the heat. Fortunately, Tantalus hadn’t called a feast that evening meaning Cassie wasn’t stuck in the kitchen for that long before capture the flag. </p><p>She walked into the cabin dark hair hanging limp around her face damp with sweat, she barely made it her bunk before collapsing headfirst onto the mattress with a thud. </p><p>“I don’t want to do capture the flag,” her words were muffled by the sheets, “Too much effort, just want sleep.”</p><p>My brows creased into a frown as I crouched by her “As head councillor of your cabin I excuse you from the match,” </p><p>She looked up at me with a sleepy smile. “Thanks Connor, you’re a great friend.” With great effort she swung her legs from the bed standing up, she grabbed her Pj’s and wash kit and kissed me on the cheek before she shuffled out of the cabin heading for the toilet block. My cheeks flushed red as I watched her fade into the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the short chapter that just felt like the right place to leave it.</p><p>Thanks for reading<br/>Izzy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Should Start Wearing a Helmet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia’s POV</p><p>Using the powers I didn’t know I had was exhausting, and that mixed with kitchen patrol meant I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. My sleep was short lived, however, as only a few hours later I was awoken by the whooping celebration of a victorious Hermes cabin who had somehow trumped the Athena and Ares cabin team up. Travis was the first into the cabin, entering to a flurry of confetti mid rendition of “We are the Champions”. The other campers spread throughout the cabin, winding between the cots, dancing and singing along. Connor made a bee line for me, a bright smile plastered on to his face.</p><p>“You won then,” I smiled, sitting up. </p><p>“How’d you know?” he said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“It was a wild guess,” I winked at him. His checks flushed red.</p><p>“Sooooo… How are you feeling now?” Connor asked before sitting down on my mattress with a thump.</p><p>“Much better now, I really need that sleep, thank you for getting me out of capture the flag.” </p><p>Connor’s face was quickly covered in a bright smile “You have to join next time though, it’s fun!”</p><p>I bumped his shoulder and held out my hand “I will, Pinkie swear.” With a wink he linked his pinkie figure with mine, solidifying the promise. </p><p>“So, no offence, but how did you guys win against Ares and Athena?” I asked and with that Connor launched into a very dramatic, definitely over exaggerated version of events in which he single handedly held off 10 Ares campers. Even with Connor's over exaggerations it was clear that the absence of Clarisse and Annabeth had greatly affected their cabins. </p><p>When I had first asked Connor how the game went down, I had been expecting a quick story with maybe a few embellishments. Connor had other plans and was only just wrapping up the tale an hour later when the rest of the cabin had finally started getting ready for bed.  With a large yawn followed by a sleepy smile Connor rolled off my bed headfirst, landing on his feet with a flourish. I gave a small round of applause giggling.</p><p>“Night Cas.”</p><p>“Night Connor.”</p>
<hr/><p>It had been over a week since Clarisse had left for her quest. Monster attacks had been daily, and the infirmary had been forced to spread into the other rooms of the Big house. </p><p>The Arts and Crafts cabin had been left a smoldering pile of ash by a Draco Aionius, a huge fire breathing lizard that the combined forces of the Athena and Ares Cabin had only just been able to take down. </p><p>I had quite quickly ended back in the infirmary for the second time due to a fight with a Crommyonian Sow. Not that the Sow had actually been the one to hurt me. I had instead accidentally fallen into a shadow mid fight, ended up half a mile away, and fallen face first into a tree. Clearly underworld powers were a little temperamental if you had no idea what you were doing with them.</p><p>I awoke after a suspiciously uneventful night. Other campers were quietly shuffling around getting ready to start their days. My body still felt heavy from the events the day before, with a great amount of effort I threw myself into an upright position. That was not such a great idea as my forehead connected with the bottom of the bunk above me with a loud thud. A grasped at my head as a wave of pain washed over me. I could already feel a bruise forming.</p><p>“Gods,” A worried voice came from my left, “Cassie are you okay? What in Hades' name happened?” Looking over I saw Connors worried face turn into a grimace at the sight of my forehead. He took my arm, pulling me from the cabin.  “Come on, we're going to the infirmary.” </p><p>The first thing I heard after being dragged through the infirmary doors was a large sigh followed by, “What in Hera have you done to yourself this time?” </p><p>“Hi Will,” A sheepish smile had crept onto my face. I was quickly guided to a clean white bed that I was promptly lifted onto by Will. </p><p>“So, what have you done this time?” Will took a hold of my face, assessing the damage before placing a cloth wrapped ice pack upon my face.</p><p>“Got in a fight with the top bunk.” Will chuckled raising his eyebrows. “And as you can see, I didn’t win.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get it next time,” he said with a gentle punch to my arm, “Keep that on your head, don’t move and I’ll be back to check on you in a half hour okay?”</p><p>“Thanks, Will.” I said as I leaned back into the pillow coved headboard. </p><p>“It’s ironic,” Connor said planting himself at the foot of the bed, “You can take down a Manticore, but getting out of bed is a fight?”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m an enigma.”</p><p>“That is certainly one way to put it Cassie.” A comfortable silence fell over us. It gave me a chance to look around. It was a sea of white privacy curtains and Apollo darting from one patient to the next. In one corner there was a desk, piled high with paperwork, and a well-loved office chair, which currently held a napping healer.  </p><p>After a few minutes Connor broke the silence “Do you think that you have other powers?”</p><p>I thought for a few seconds before shrugging “I don’t know, I don’t even know how to control the ones I have.”</p><p>“You could try asking your dad?” Connor replied.</p><p>“That might work.”</p>
<hr/><p>That did not work. </p><p>Will had discharged me from the infirmary just before dinner with a warning to come back if I had a headache or felt sick, and Connor and I headed straight for the Dining Pavilion. We received our plates and headed for the fire pit as usual but today instead of the usual quick thank you to my father I closed my eyes, sliding half of the steak off of my plate into the flames sending up large spirals of smoke. Into the spirals I whispered</p><p>“Hi Dad, I was wondering if there's anything else I can do? Any guide for underworld powers? I know you're busy and all, but I could really use some help.” </p><p>I smiled, opening my eyes looking around looking for a sign. I was instead met with the sight of the regular white table clothes and campers making jokes with their siblings. I sighed and turned to walk back to the Hermes table where an expectant Connor was waiting. </p><p>“So?” Connor asked expectantly “Anything?”</p><p>I shook my head “Nothing.”</p><p>Connor shrugged “Even if you can’t do anything else, raising the dead is still very cool.”</p><p>“It’s more than cool, it’s fucking amazing,” Travis said shoving his way onto the bench opposite us, “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!”</p><p>“Not really helped with the scary Hades kid rep though has it.” I said with an eye role, becoming very aware of the stares.</p><p>“They're just jealous,” Travis said, glaring at a particularly nosey Ares camper behind me. </p><p>Our conversation was broken by the sudden appearance of Percy in the form of an iris message. Percy stood, sword drawn and pointed at a blond man. </p><p>The blonde man sneered in the haze “This is no time for heroics Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I’ll have you killed sooner rather than later.” I could feel Connor starting to shake beside me, I reached out and took his hand in an attempt to calm him. He seemed to recognise the man stood in front of Percy.</p><p>Percy took no notice of the threat instead he stood strong and asked a simple question “Who poisoned Thalia’s tree, Luke?” </p><p>Luke snarled “I did, of course, I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus”</p><p>“Chiron had nothing to do with it?” Percy questioned</p><p>Luke laughed “You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn’t have the guts.”</p><p>Percy was indignant “You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?”</p><p>Luke raised his sword. He seemed to be oblivious to the audience that had appeared behind him. “You don’t understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the fleece…once I was done with it.”</p><p>“You were going to heal Kronos!” A gasp rose from the campers at Percy’s statement. </p><p>“Yes! The Fleece’s magic would’ve sped his mending process tenfold. But you haven’t stopped us, Percy. You’ve only slowed us down a little.’</p><p>“And so, you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up- all to help Kronos destroy the gods.”</p><p>“You know that! Why do you keep asking me?” Luke snapped.</p><p>Percy smirked a little “Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you”</p><p>“What audience?” Luke Seethed before turning around following where Percy’s eyes had drifted behind him. The entire Pavilion finally got a good look at his face which had a scar, thick, deep and pale, that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin, he was ghostly pale with cavernous bags under his eyes. A few campers had started to cry. Luke gasped and stumbled away.</p><p>Mr. D broke the silence that had tied itself around the hall. “Well” Said Mr. D drily “some unplanned dinner entertainment.”</p><p>“Mr. D, you heard him,” Percy said, “You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn’t Chiron’s fault.”</p><p>Mr. D sighed. “I suppose not”</p><p>“The Iris-message could be a trick” suggested a very distracted Tantalus, who had the majority of his attention on trying to corner a cheeseburger with his hands. </p><p>“I fear not,” Mr. D said, with a look of distain at Tantalus, “It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse’s pinochle games.” </p><p>Tantalus continued to make grabs at the burger but this time it did not bolt away. He lifted it from the plate with a look of pure amazement “I got it!” he cackled. </p><p>But before he was able to take a bite he was cut off by Dionysus. “We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus,”</p><p>Tantalus looked stunned “What? But-“</p><p>“You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Tantalus let out an ungodly screech as he dissolved into mist, his fingers desperately clutched the cheeseburger trying to get a bite. But it was too late. Tantalus disappeared and the burger fell back onto the plate. </p><p>Luke bellowed with rage, and with a single swing of his sword he cut through the fountain, ending the Iris message.</p>
<hr/><p>A day had passed since Percy’s surprise message. Thalia’s tree was looking worse for wear. Most of its pines were on the floor and the ones left of the tree were brown and seconds from dropping themselves. </p><p>The slew of monster attacks were finally broken by Clarisse’s return that evening with the fleece. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and the Cyclopes Tyson arrived shortly after with Chiron and a group of Centaurs called the ‘Party Ponies’. </p><p>It was night by the time the camp gathered around the base of Thalia’s tree with bated breath. The second that Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest branch, the moonlight turned from a dirty grey to a liquid silver that rolled out over the camp. It bathed everything in cool light, bring it out of hazy focus and into clarity. The fireflies in the woods glowed brighter, the strawberries were a deeper red, the waves from the ocean sounded crisp. In front of our eyes, the pine stated to faded from its ugly brown to a fresh healthy green.</p><p>A cheer rose from the campers. Chiron quickly ordered a 24/7 guard on the fleece until other protections could be put into place. Clarisse was carried away on the shoulders of her cabin mates and a feeling of hope settled over the camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I would love some feedback so, please let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>